pivot_zombie_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary
Gary Gary is a main character of the Pivot Zombie Series and is introduced in the third episode along with Vince and the others in the cabin. Along with Vince, Gary is ex-military; serving nine years as a scout, part of a sniper team and eventually joining Vince's squad. Throughout the five years Gary and Vince served together they became close friends and respected one another's skills; allowing them to combine them to perform effective military operations. On the first day of the outbreak, Vince and Gary saved Jane's life by breaking her out of her crashed car and killing the surrounded infected. Gary is liked by everyone in the group and has an unbreakable bond with Vince, which is made evident in episode six where Vince leads a rescue mission to save him from bandits. Personality Appearance and Equipment Kills * 3 Terrorist Soldiers (pre-apocalypse) * Numerous amounts of soldiers (pre-apocalypse, military career) Relationships {{Scroll box|content = Vince Gary and Vince are military teammates and they worked together for 5 years in the Military. They saved Jane on the day of outbreak and they found Mark after saving Jane's life. Gary and Vince then led Mark and Jane to a house owned by Zoey and Nick. Gary suggested to Vince to find a safe place because the house wasn't safe enough. He and Vince then found the Winston Military Base and led the team to get there. Gary was ordered by Vince to go to the hill for scouting the situation of the military base. Gary told Vince what was going on in the military base and Vince ordered the team to confront The Infected inside the military base. They took control of the military base successfully. Vince told Gary that they took control of the military base. When Gary was ready to head back to the military base, he was caught by The Bandits. Vince knew that after Craig told him Gary was missing. Vince then opted to rescue Gary and the rest of the group all volunteered to join him. They reached The Bandit Compound and attacked the bandits, they found Gary in the ground floor and saved Gary successfully. Gary and Vince planned to defend the military base for the next few weeks. However, they changed their minds and wanted to go to the bunker by reading Rob's letter in the Conflict (Episode 9) . While they were ready to go to the bunker, the bandits suddenly attacked the military base. Gary was the last person to walk to the truck and his leg was shot by the bandit leader. Finally, Gary was executed by the bandit leader. Vince felt sad and repentant about the Gary's death. Craig Gary met Craig in the vulnerable (Episode 3) . He and Vince welcomed Craig and Rob to join the group. Although Craig and Gary has a low conversation, Craig thought Gary was an useful and helpful person and believed Vince and him can led the group undoubtedly. When Craig knew the bandit leader caught Gary in the Complications (Episode 5). He told Vince that he knew where Gary was. Vince then led the team to rescue Gary and finally it was successful. Craig and Gary didn't have much conversation before Gary's death. It is because Craig needed to help Rob to find his family and Gary was planning to defend the military base with Vince. Craig found the letter inside Rob's house and gave the letter to Vince and Gary. After Gary read the letter and suggested to go to the bunker. Nevertheless, Gary was killed by the bandit leader unexpectedly. Jane Gary and Vince saved Jane's life on the day of the outbreak. Vince thought Jane had a great potential to be his assistant and asked Gary to let her and Mark follow them. Gary agreed what Vince said and welcomed Jane and Mark to join him and Vince. Jane thought Gary had a higher contribution because Gary and Vince found the Winston Military Base and led her and the rest of the team to the military base effectively, so sometimes Jane admired what Gary did. However, their communication wasn't long after Gary was executed by the bandit leader in the Conflict (Episode 9). David Gary met David in the Rescue (Episode 7) when the team was ready to back to the military base.After Gary backed to the military base, he thanked all of the people who used to save him. David told him everyone volunteered to save him, including himself. David asked Gary what he and Vince worked, Gary told David that he and Vince serviced the military for 9 years and 11 years. However, they didn't get along for a long time since Gary was executed by the bandit leader in Conflict (Episode 9). David chose to leave Gary behind because he and Mark were in a dangerous circumstance. It caused Vince blamed David in the future. Trivia * He is one of three main characters (Vince, himself and Will) to have served in the army before the apocalypse. * He never met Will at British Army as he retired at 2003 and Gary started serving at 2005. * He is the second main character with which Vince served in The British Army.(First being Will) * He is born in 1970. Category:Characters